


Wincest Roadhead

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk??, Interrupting!Cas, M/M, Smut, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is giving Dean roadhead. Cas pops in to check on the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest Roadhead

"Ah fuck.. just like that Sammy." Dean had his left hand tangled in his brother's hair, the right on the steering wheel. Dean was only half focused on the road. Why? Because Sam was scrunched up in the foot well, but his mouth was warm and tight around Dean's cock. His head was bobbing, tongue flicking the head, and occasionally his teeth were grazing the shaft's bottom side. Dean was in paradise with the situation.. until he heard the swoosh of wings in the back, followed by "Hello, Dean." The elder hunter nearly swerved into the ditch before he stopped the car. He turned his head to look back at the man in a trench coat. "Cas! What the hell are you doing in my car!?" Cas looked at Dean, saying, "Where's Sam? I thought he was present." The younger Winchester slowly pulled off his brother with a slight pop of a noise. "Hey, Castiel." Cas's face turned red as a beat and his eyes were the size of the moon. The angel realized what was going on. The way saliva was dripping down the man's chin, his hair in tangles, and his cheeks as flushed as his lips left no other likely possibility. Cas looked between the brothers. "I'm.. uh.. I'm umm." Cas was flustered. The celestial being had no idea what to do. "Could you leave, please? We're kinda.. busy." The brunette said. Castiel was gone in a flash. Dean turned back to his brother, eyes pleading, saying, "Will you please get me off? It's starting to hurt." Sammy chuckled as he resumed his placings from before Cas appeared. The younger man didn't tease this time, he took his brother down as far as he could, swallowing with hollowed cheeks. Dean didn't even bother to restart the car since his hands were fisting his lover's hair. "Shit.. Sammy you're gonna kill me." Dean closed his eyes and lightly thrust his hips upwards. Sam smiled inwardly as he watched Dean fall apart from his mouth. The elder was breathing heavy, and on a sharp intake he opened his eyes and looked down. Sam was staring back. "Fuck.. you look so innocent right now. Makes this even hotter. Fuck." Dean closed his eyes again as he started groaning. The blonde's toes were curling in his boots, legs spreading as best they could. Moaning, groaning, and swearing above his lover, Dean came hard down Sam's throat. Sam pulled off and got back in his seat as Dean came down from his high. "Lemme take care of you, Sam." Sam shook his head no. Dean looked confused, only to have Sam press into his space and push him against the seat. Sam started nibbling on his brother's earlobe and whispered, "I'm going to make you scream when we get back to the motel. You'll never want me to stop when I'm through with you, De." The elder whined in the back of this throat as his cock twitched in an attempt of hardening, and he was praying Sam would keep to his word.


End file.
